


To Asgard We Go

by coldfusion9797



Series: Avengers on Asgard [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 13:56:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7107979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldfusion9797/pseuds/coldfusion9797
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky is pulled out of cryo by Steve who has a question to ask.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Asgard We Go

Bucky drifted into consciousness to the sound of Steve's voice.

"Hey Buck, how are you feeling?"

Honestly? He was just relieved it wasn't a HYDRA agent thawing him out.

"How long has it been?" Bucky wondered.

"Six months," Steve said, helping him out of the chamber like he was made of glass.

"I'm okay," he offered his best friend who was watching him with needless concern. It wasn't like Bucky had never done this before. "You find a cure?"

Steve helped him pull a shirt and jacket on over his bandages as they spoke.

"Kinda," Steve answered. "How much do you know about the Battle of New York?"

"Wait you didn't just wake me to swap war stories, did you?"

"No," Steve said. "Now what do you know?"

"I've read the comics..." Bucky said distractedly, wondering just what he was supposed to do with the extra sleeve dangling by his side. Steve, noticing his dilemma, pulled a couple of pins from his pocket and tucked the sleeve up, pinning it out of the way.

"Thanks," Bucky smiled. Steve wasn't his best friend for nothing.

Steve smiled too before getting back to business.

"So you know that H. G. Wells wasn't too far off the mark?"

"Yeah, I got that much."

"Okay," Steve nodded, "well the others are waiting."

Bucky followed Steve to where the rest of the group was assembled. Some of them he'd met, like Clint and Scott and Wanda, and even Sam, who annoyed him but he had to admit was a pretty good friend to Steve. With them too was a big blond guy he assumed had to be Thor and a short brunette woman that stared at Bucky like he was a puzzle to be solved. Her calculating gaze put him on edge.

"Buck," Steve said, a trace of warning in his voice reminding him that these people weren't the enemy, "this Thor and Jane."

"Barnes," Thor boomed, extending a hand. Bucky took it and shook, Thor didn't miss the opportunity to demonstrate his strength, but Bucky was strong too, and he tightened his grip, showing the alien that he was unafraid of the challenge. Thor's reaction was to smile wider. "It is good to finally met you. We've all heard so much about you..." Thor finished, throwing a pointed look at Steve.

"Right," Steve said awkwardly, clearing his throat and doing his best to avoid eye contact, which made Bucky smirk, "let's get started."

Bucky took a seat, looking around at the others, noticing how Scott was staring wide-eyed at Thor, like he couldn't believe they were actually in the same room together. Bucky bet he'd groped Thor's muscles too, there was no way he'd have been able to resist.

"Now that everyone's here," Steve addressed the room, "there's something I want to ask you all. Thor is here because his people are willing to offer us a home on Asgard, if you choose to accept. It's a personal choice, one that's totally up to you. Wanda and I have already accepted."

So this was why Steve had woken him up. Because he was going to live on another planet and he wanted Bucky to come too. As far as ideas went, it wasn't the stupidest one either of them had ever come up with.

"I'm in," Bucky said easily, "til the end of the line pal." It was all the explanation his decision required. Steve grinned at him before turning back to the others.

"As nice as that sounds," Clint piped up, "I can't leave my family behind."

"Bring them with you," Thor offered.

"Oh Laura'd love that," Clint said sarcastically. " _Hey honey, you know how I promised to retire? Well I found the perfect place and it's only a few billion miles away..._ "

"Wouldn't she be happy to do it if it means you can be together?" Wanda innocently asked. Clint gaped at her.

"You're young and single so I'll let that one go. And as much as I appreciate the offer Thor, it's gonna have to be a no."

"What will you do?" Steve asked.

"Nat says she's got something in the works so I guess I'll just have to wait and see how that pans out."

"I hope it works out," Steve nodded. "Scott?" Scott was in the same position as Clint. He had a girlfriend and a daughter to consider. The ant-man turned to the archer.

"Hey man, do you think these works have room for one more?"

"Nat's pretty resourceful," Clint shrugged.

"Okay," Scott sighed. "Even though I feel like I might regret this, I'm gonna pass."

"Okay," Steve agreed.

Everyone now shifted their attention to Sam, who hadn't said anything yet. Well everyone except Scott who was mumbling on about missing a kick ass opportunity to see a bit of the galaxy.

"Sam?" Steve said cautiously, because Sam didn't look too impressed.

Sam looked around the room at each of them, trying to assess if any of the others were going to back him up. Finally, he settled his glare on Steve.

"You can't be serious? You're doing it again. You're tearing us apart. Going to live on another planet? It's crazy."

"It's the best solution I can come up with."

"You're Captain America. And you're telling me you're just gonna leave humanity behind? You could really do that?"

Bucky and Steve shared a glance, and he knew what Steve was thinking, about the horrifically inhumane way Bucky had been treated for the past seven decades.

"I'm not even sure it exists anymore," Steve said carefully.

"How can you say that?!" Sam exclaimed, shocked by what he incorrectly perceived as Steve's lack of compassion.

Steve almost looked ashamed, which he had no reason to be, he'd given more than his fair share to humanity, so Bucky decided to intervene.

"If anyone has earned the right to feel that way, it's us. Steve, Wanda and me, we're all goddamned science experiments. You think we don't know exactly what we're leaving behind?"

Sam turned on him and Bucky was just gearing up for a fight when T'Challa entered the room, suited up and ready for battle.

"They know he's here," he informed them without preamble, "and they have come for him."

So much for their retirement plans. Bucky was on his feet in an instant, preparing to fight for his life yet again, but Steve it seemed had other ideas.

"Thor," he appealed, turning urgently to the Asgardian, "can we go now?"

"It is possible," Thor conceded.

"Sam?" Steve asked one last time.

Sam shook his head in disbelief and disappointment. "I can't run from a fight and neither should you."

"If we run, there is no fight," Steve countered. "All they want is Bucky."

"It's not right," Sam stated, and then he turned away and took off to get his wings.

"Lead the way," Steve said to Thor.

Steve never even looked at Bucky, certain in the knowledge that he would follow, but he held his hand out to Wanda, who took it, and the five of them raced off outside.

Thor carried Jane so they could travel faster. Wanda could keep up with them because her feet barely touched the ground. She used her mind to propel her along, not her legs. Eventually Thor led them to an inconspicuous clearing hidden a few miles into the dense jungle.

"Heimdall!" he called to the heavens, which suddenly crackled and filled with an intense blue/green light. Thor pulled Jane tight against him, Bucky caught a glimpse of Steve doing the same with Wanda and then gravity ceased to exist.


End file.
